


I Kind Of Like It

by greekmythos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Kurusu Akira, Choking, Cognition Slick, Eating out, Gauntlet Kink?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rage Ailment, Top Akechi Goro, Urethral Play, dont mind me just making sure i list out every little thing i wrote in here, no beta we die like men, some knifeplay, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: “Didn’t you want your fuckingrematch, Crow?” Joker spits out venomously as he continues to struggle, unrelenting in his attempts to free himself. “I’ll take you down easy,just like you always wanted.”He merely scoffs at his words, digging his own nails through Akira’s wrists until he felt a slight red wetness at his fingertips, “Judging by your position right now, Joker, I’ve already won.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	I Kind Of Like It

_“I’m going to **fucking** kill you.” _

Goro spits a mixture of saliva and blood down Akira’s face, his white domino mask stained with red as his hands thrash under his firm grasp. He crushes his wrists harshly against the sleek white floors, earning a deep growl that escapes pasts the leader’s lips. The only thing stopping him from kicking the older man off him was his own legs trapped between his, straddling him and eyeing him down with almost malicious intent. 

“I’m not the idiot who got hit with an ailment, Joker,” He snarls at him, his free arm coming up to press down on his neck when he sees him charge up for a headbutt. “God just calm down until the effects wear off.”

He scarcely makes out a grunt from beneath him, Akira’s eyes piercing laced with fury as it mimicked the colour of his blood on his mask. Long gone are the sterling silver of his observant yet kind eyes. Goro almost feels like he’s looking at a mirror with the way he snarks up at his every move, his breathing becoming heavier the harder he presses down on his throat. He briefly wonders how he even dealt with him thus far if he’s already having a headache with the stubborn thief underneath him, the same glare stuck on his face since the end of their last battle.

Goro barely remembers the assholes that managed to enrage Akira, immediately being slaughtered by their own doing as he watches him dig his dagger deep across their chests. He’s already engraved the image of Joker, the _selfless_ and _compassionate_ leader of the _just_ Phantom Thieves, growling under his breath as steam left his mouth. The shadow’s’ lives ending in an instant as a cloud of smoke shrouds his form, looking more like a ravenous beast than a human. 

“Didn’t you want your fucking **_rematch_** , Crow?” Joker spits out venomously as he continues to struggle, unrelenting in his attempts to free himself. “I’ll take you down easy, _just like you always wanted._ ”

He merely scoffs at his words, digging his own nails through Akira’s wrists until he felt a slight red wetness at his fingertips, “Judging by your position right now, Joker, I’ve already won.”  
  
The death stare he gets from his usually unassuming eyes really start to piss Goro off with every single moment they’re wasting from saving Sumire Yoshizawa from the hands of a self-righteous psychiatrist who decided to play God and ‘bless’ them all with perfect lives. Who decided that bringing him back from the dead and undoing all his wrongdoings would somehow make him ‘happy’ in this world. 

_“Tsk.”_

The sooner he’s back to being dead, the better. 

“Come on Joker, we don’t have time for this,” He grits out as he releases his hold on his neck for a few moments to manifest the fan in his now free hand despite already trying it moments earlier, his patience wearing thinner when Akira venomously hisses at him with his bared teeth. “For my ‘rival’, your being an absolute fool-”

_Chomp._

“SHIT-!” 

Akira’s teeth stabs themselves into the forearm holding him down, either from the adrenaline of the ailment or his sheer fucking will but Goro is not in the right mind to care. He drops the fan in an instant and tears his head away from his arm, slamming him back down on the floor by the neck yet again. He looks down at the bastard with a pleased look forming on his face, watching him squirm under his grasp helplessly choking for air when he squeezes down against his throat more brutally.  
  
“That was quite a fucking **bold** move there,” Goro drawls on as his smile grows more sinister, resembling Loki who thrums happily in his mask at the sight of The Annoyance finally behaving after one particularly stern press atop his Adam’s apple. “Now, you can let me hit you until you snap out of it or I’ll knock you unconscious right now and wait for you to wake up to your normal self again. Which one do you prefer, Joker? Because frankly, I’m fond of the _latter._ ”  
  
Akira may have stopped struggling but his glare continues to pierce into his soul, picking him apart and calculating which buttons he shouldn’t press before aggressively button mashing them anyways. He’s _really_ starting to piss him off yet he couldn’t wipe away the outright villainous smile that reaches his ears seeing Akira showcase his definition of a _wildcard_ , feral and unpredicting with a hint of the same foolishness he knows him for.  
  
In all honesty, he wasn’t lying when he did announce he _kind of likes it_ when he initially got struck in the first place.

“F-fuck you,” He manages to choke out, weakily spitting the rest of his saliva right back out at him until it hits the tip of his helmet pathetically. “Go to hell, Akechi.”

Goro couldn’t help but cackle at how truthful this version of Akira really is, already relishing at silencing him so slowly he can see the light slowly slip out his eyes until only a little is left behind, “Seems like you’ve chosen my favourite then. Have a good night's sleep, Joker-” 

Just as he’s about to cut his air supply completely, he feels something hard brush his crotch. His natural instinct to investigate takes over all other functions, his eyes quickly trailing down much to Akira’s verbal protests. Despite how baggy the thief’s _clown_ pants were, the tent he sees thobs hard under his groin, propped up high and proud much unlike the person attached whose screaming at him to fuck off.  
  
Akira was **_aroused_** by this.

Oh, Goro was going to never let him live this down. _Not in a million years._

“Ha! Who knew you’d get off to a little danger?” Goro practically barks with a sadistic smirk forming on his face, his hand around his neck loosening just enough so he can barely still breath. “Tell me Joker, do you like being on the verge of death that badly?”  
  
Akira just snaps at him when he feels the pressure finally being lifted off his throat, still as furious as ever but his cheeks are stained with red as embarrassment somewhat reaches his rage induced mind, “Go fuck yourself, Cro-”  
  
His breath hitches when the tips of Goro’s gauntlet trace the outline of his erection, his captor chuckling to himself at how he seems to tense up from only doing this much. He figured that Akira was stupid enough to be attracted to his ‘technical’ murderer, from the way he stood in awe when he first came back to take his place under police custody on Christmas Eve and the way his shoulders relaxed when he waltzed into Leblanc and was confronted with a person he’s killed years ago laughing in one of the booth seats.  
  
“What was that, Joker?” Each slow drag of his clawed fingers encircling his throbbing erection must be killing him from the way he’s already shaking underneath him, his own leather-clad fingers pressing into his wrists as painfully as possible to try and throw him off. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

The look on his face says it all as the fire of rebellion shines through his mask, red swirling in a spiral fighting the grey of his eyes as the rest of his face flushes a growing pink. From the ailment or Goro’s ministrations? Who really knows.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun watching Kurusu break down from this angry facade bit by bit all by his hand.

What’s a little self indulgence for a dead man's last meal?

Akira yowls when he’s suddenly flipped around with his face being grinded on the white marble floor, his arms contorted behind him with his wrists still in Goro’s tight grip. He still tries to wrestle out of it, his mind filling with several ways of digging his dagger that was all too close and yet too far from him straight through the expanse of Goro’s chest. 

Hearing the sound of something being unbuckled only makes him squirm more underneath Goro, the texture of leather replacing his metal talons and binding them tightly together. His captor only seems to hum gleefully at his handiwork, a permanent smirk plastered on his face as he summons his saber.  
  
The bright neon red light flickers in the reflection of Goro’s helmet, pulling it off completely and letting it drop beside him with a clang. His hair sticks to the sweat perspiring on his face as he grabs Joker’s own mask, throwing it towards his forlorn dagger with a shout of protest from its owner. 

Akira seethes as he turns his head back in an attempt to stare him down, his eyes darting around to find out any way to escape his clutches and finally _kill this bastard_ like he should’ve done from the start, “I fucking hate you, you piece of shit! Die!”

“Good to know the feeling is mutual,” Goro purrs into the crevice of his ear, digging the tip of his saber into Joker’s cloak and delightfully watching the sparks and smoke spit out from the satin. “You look absolutely _weak_ like this, it’s pitiful.”  
  
It’s alluring to witness the long gaping stripe that his saber leaves behind on his tantalizing ebony tailcoat, the edges of the material burning brightly with the same red residue as it slowly drips down onto his grey undervest, burning it’s hot radioactive-like wax straight through the material until it sizzles on Akira’s milky skin. He can hear the sharp hisses through Kurusu’s teeth just as he reaches to the ends of his ridiculous coat, dramatically opening up like doors willingly welcoming him inside to do whatever he wants to do.  
  
Ripping away the coat from his bounded wrists with his spindly long talons and chucking it behind him, Goro stops for a few moments to admire the small expanse of skin peeking out from the back of his vest, the edges charred and burnt off as the wax hardens in the cooling air.  
  
“So pretty,” He coos softly into his ear as he picks off each of the wax residue off his back. “But it’s in the _way.”_

Akira turns his head so that his cheek is pressed onto the cold floor, shooting daggers straight into Crow’s skull, “Go fuck yourself, Crow-”  
  
_Rip._

His vest is reduced to shreds under Goro’s gauntlets, his back bare for all the metaverse to see. Even with the ailment, Akira couldn’t help the shiver that shook over him as the air conditioning of the palace hit him, coupled with his captor’s breath hitting straight on his now exposed neck. 

The retort he had ready dies in his throat when he feels a warm wet tongue lick a stripe from the edge of his jaw to the junction of his neck, biting down hard on his bottom lip to suppress the sudden whine that threatens to escape as Goro continues to suckle and nip at the flesh there.  
  
“The fuck are you doing, Crow?” Akira, despite his muddled mind from Goro’s attention on his neck, successfully sneers at him as he leaves open mouth kisses down to his shoulders. “Cut the fucking bullshit, let me go-”  
  
He lets out a choked wail as the ends of his sharp talons pinch into his hardening nubs, biting down on his bottom lip as he continues to tug and tweak at his nipples while mapping out every deep crevice of his back with his tongue, humming in content at the muffled noises that leave him. 

“No need to go so quiet on me,” Goro smiles wickedly as he sucks a barrage of hickies on the base of his spine, the suppressed moans growing louder much to his own excitement stirring his tight latex suit. “Please, feel free _continuing_ to tell me how good the infamous Black Mask is making you feel.”  
  
He goes lower and lower till he reaches the edge of his pants, giving his puffy nips one last squeeze before he drags his talons lower, leaving red burning dull lines along his torso and stomach. Akira can only hiss as the sharp edges of his nails dig into his skin, his teeth drawing out blood from his bottom lip as he tries to not let him get the best of the great leader of the Phantom Thieves.  
  
He attempts to steady his breathing, his inner voice chanting at him aggressively, _“I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna kill him-”  
  
_Goro doesn’t even hesitate as he yanks his pants down in one fell swoop, alarm bells ringing through his murderous thoughts as the cool air hits his now exposed and sopping wet hole. His captor frowns as he squints at the copious amount of slick protruding from his asshole, his thighs caked with the substance as he drags his fingertip across it as if he’s parting the seas. 

_“Cognition,”_ Goro concludes as he becomes more mesmerised by how absolutely drenched Akira was from just him simply touching him. _“This certainly makes things easier.”_

Akira’s painfully hard cock hung heavy in between his legs, traitorously leaking out precum all over the floor under him. His eyes twinkle as he lightly brushes the tip of one of his clawed fingers over his hole, zeroing on the way it twitches at the slightest touch. A deep chuckle permeates his rampage in his brain and for the first time since being hit, he is absolutely _terrified_ of what’s to come.  
  
“Your body seems really eager for this, Joker,” He says so nonchalantly, smirking as he elicits a soft mewl from the trembling leader. “Pray tell, have you done this sort of thing before?”  
  
“Jump off a bridge,” Akira sharply replies through his teeth, his eyes still filled with the same rage but Goro can tell he’s slowly breaking apart from the way his drenched thighs tremble in his hold as he hoists his lower body up higher, his entire nether region on full display for Goro’s hungry eyes. 

He shrieks violently as his talons stab into the globes of his ass, spreading them apart under his captor’s watchful gaze. He tries to shift out of his hold in an another attempt to break free from this torture and slash Goro to a million tiny pieces for pulling this shit on him. He only digs his claws in harder, dropping his face down lower until he feels his warm breath tickling his awaiting hole.  
  
Akira’s had enough humiliation from this utter bastard, turning his head to face him properly, “Get the fuck away from there you utter piece of tra-AHH!”  
  
His cheek hits back on the floor as his arms struggle to keep himself up, Goro slurping up the slick that pools out his hole like he was dying of thirst in a hot desert. He runs the pads of his thumbs soothingly on the dips on his ass as he lovingly eats him out, dipping the tip of his tongue inside, eager to taste more of him as it may be the last time he could do this and he will milk it for all it’s worth.  
  
“F-fuck… shit...” Akira pants out as Goro starts to absolutely devour him, his body betraying his every wish to kill him where he kneels as it subliminally pushes back into his mouth. He gasps when cold metal hits his cock, the sharp edges etching themselves onto the warm flesh as he jerks him off with his talon. “G-get the hell away from m-me, fucking b-bastard-!”  
  
The obscene noises of sucking adds to the confusion of emotions clashing in his head, keening wildly as he feels the rough, coarse muscle drag across his inner walls. His talons start to brush across the tip, his body jumping as one of his sharp nails dip and enter into his urethra. He vigorously shakes as he’s caught between pleasures from both his holes, crying out unintelligible babble as he bucks his hips at both in a confusing state. 

Goro’s ears notice how the rage momentarily slips away from his voice for a mere moment, his beautiful voice sobbing under his ministrations before he reverts back in an instant to cursing and threatening him.  
  
Reluctantly he pulls away from his hole, hypnotized for a few seconds by the long shining strings of slick that stick from his drenched chin to his slightly loosened hole. Akira can only sigh in relief as he feels the talons leave his butt and his cock, giving him a chance to catch his breath and figure out a way out. His heart drops to his gut at the sound of metal hitting the floor with a loud _clunk_ , the warm caress of Goro’s bare hands trailing up the calves of his legs confirming his biggest fears.  
  
“You’re saying that you don’t want any of this,” Goro mutters just quietly enough for only Akira to hear, lubing up two of his fingers through his moist thighs. For good measure, he spits at his already glistening hole, teasingly rubbing the tip of his coated fingertips and mixing the liquid together. “But as per usual with us, I can tell exactly what you desire and you want me so **fucking badly** it’s pitiful.”  
  
With no hesitation, he mercilessly plunges his fingers inside of him all the way until his knuckles grind on the rim.  
  
“AHHH- FUCK- _AKECHI!_ ”  
  
Goro smirks victoriously as he hears Akira break into a shrill cry of agony, prodding against his burning hot insides eager to explore and drag out more delicious sounds of his name from Kurusu’s mouth. The tight clench sucks his fingers in even more, amusing him as he’s barely started prepping him properly and he was already a drooling mess.  
  
“Wow, who knew the great leader of the phantom thieves could come undone just by putting anything up his ass?” Goro sarcastically drips out from the corners of his sadistic smile, pumping his fingers in and out as Akira’s sweet voice wantonly moans with each ram. “Do this often, Kurusu? Tell me, am I meeting up to your standards?”  
  
“S-screw you…” He curses as vigorously as he could, arms going lax in the restraints with each stroke across his inner walls. He shoots the best glare he can back at his captor, the rest of his body quivering despite his best efforts to grip on the last bitter remains of his rage slipping through his metaphorical fingertips.  
  
His long fingers nudge further inside of him, Goro’s calculating eyes scanning Akira for any visible reactions as he inspects every nook and cranny, his tongue poking out to wet his bottom lip in pure concentration as he tries to find what he’s looking for.  
  
He curls into something soft, the leader reducing into a mess of moans with each press to his newfound prostate, “A-Ahh! Akechi, p-please!”  
  
“Please what?” He accentuates each of his words with a hard thrust of his fingers, a sudden third being pushed in alongside his other two and stretching him out even more as he continues his abuse on his sweet spot. “You need to use your words, Kurusu.”

Akira scowls from lingering embers of his fury, amusing his captor who could only describe it as an angry pout as he tries to formulate his words. It’s only when a weak smirk spreads across his lips, the fires of rebellion weak yet ever present as always clash with his concealed hunger for him.

“Please… you need to try harder than that to get to me, _Goro_.”  
  
Akira only has himself to blame for Goro’s next actions as he wordlessly pulls his fingers out of his hole.  
  
He cranes his neck to try and look back at all the rustling behind him, his eyes widening at the sight of Goro’s striped jumpsuit bunched up the middle of his thighs. It’s not even the most surprising part that he can even zip down his Metaverse outfit, no that was reserved for the almost monstrous cock that hung in the middle, his asshole twitching and slicking up in reflex as just the tip ruts across his cheeks.

Fear settles in deep within his gut, _“There’s no way that fucking thing is going to fit, what the fuck-”  
  
_“So we’re on a first name basis now, Kurusu?” Goro scoffs as he continues to lube up his cock, snickering as Akira seems to get even wetter at the prospect of being fucked. “Okay then, _Akira._ I’m gonna fuck you so hard that I’ll get the rage ailment out of you with only my dick.”  
  
Akira violently shakes his head as the tip presses against his fluttering hole, squirming and trying to wriggle his way out in a last ditch effort to escape. Goro’s hands just firmly grasp at his hips to steady him as he lines up his cock, grunting as the tight heat clamps around him like a vice as he finally pushes in.  
  
The scream that leaves his throat was agonisingly raw, his ass stretching around Goro's girth burns with each inch that gets pierced into him. His mouth was being forced open from just the dull _pain_ of being speared by his dick, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Fuck, Akira-" Goro growls as he finally bottoms out, screwing his eyes shut as he stills momentarily to melt into the warmth of Akira Kurusu, savouring every twitch and clench of his hole around him. "God, you're so tight… how much are you enjoying this, hm?”

The leader could only whimper when he starts to move, looking like a degrading mess to any unfortunate shadow that could catch them from just the slow rocks of his captor’s hips hitting his ass, the last bits of anger dispersing into a puddle of pleasure as he goes slack under his control. Goro is scraping his insides with such a delicious ache, falling deeper and deeper until all he can feel is him.  
  
“Hah- Goro! G-Goro!” He moans aimlessly as the thrusts start to get more aggressive, his mind filling with only Goro and nothing else as he pushes back eagerly to meet him. “Hnn, more… M-More!”

“I hardly even did anything Akira,” Goro darkly chuckles as he tries to angle the tip of his dick to exactly where he remembers pressing into last, smirking victoriously at the beautiful yell of his name leaving his lips alongside his hole constricting tighter around his dick. “ _There it is…_ Keep screaming my name, dear Akira.”

“THERE! T-THERE! GORO! FUCK, MORE! MORE! GORO-”  
  
The red that bled into his eyesight for the last hour dissipates immediately upon Goro’s cock piercing endlessly at his prostate, his eyes rolled back as the drool leaves his mouth and covers his chin with every wail that he harshly pounds out of him. He doesn’t recall why he was so angry with him before as he relaxes, slumping bonelessly onto the floor as he gets held up by just Goro’s grip on him and keeps taking and taking.  
  
All he felt was Goro Akechi. Not the Detective Prince. Not Crow. Not Black Mask. 

_Crack._

_“Wait… what the hell is happening?!”_ Akira barely manages to come back to his senses after one particularly hard nudge breaks him out of his stupor, panic rising in his chest as everything starts to hit him like a freight train. The wetness that covers the entire lower half of his body, his throbbing cock begging for release and the current member penetrating his slicked ass, _“Fuck- h-huh?”_

His mind belatedly catches up on how wonderfully filled out he feels as vision starts to clear out from the mindless red fog of anger he’s been in for too long. Ramming erratically against his sweet spot just right, rubbing at it constantly while his sight blurs until he can see nothing but the stars exploding in his mind.  
  
“A-Akechi?”

“Aww, I just got used to you saying ‘Goro’ so sweetly too,” He emphasises this with a one particularly deep thrust that has Akira lolling his head across the floor, his black hair spread out more messier than normal as he continues to shallowly shove himself inside in earnest. “Are you back to normal, Akira?”  
  
“W-Why didn’t you just hit m-me with a- fuck!” He yells thunderously as he suddenly starts to piston his dick in and out of him with a new vigor, his cock practically weeping precum as it pulses violently with the intent of coming. “Hah! G-Goro! Shit! I-I’m really close-”

Goro growls as he lowers himself till he can whisper into his ear, “Cum then. No one’s stopping you from doing so, _Akira._ ”

After a few more ruthless thrusts, Akira paints the white marble with his cum with a loud scream that echoes across the laboratory. He’s sure even Doctor Maruki could hear him from wherever the treasure is located in this palace, lying down on his chest as he struggles to breath.  
  
Goro wasn’t done with him, continuing to drill into his slippery hole like he’s his own personal fucktoy as he grunts lowly in his ears, “Fuck, Akira! You feel so fucking amazing, shit- I’m gonna fill you up with everything I’ve fucking got-”  
  
“D-do it,” Akira cries out to him weakly, collecting up the last of his strength to look at him straight into his crimson eyes with the most tender expression on his face. “F-fill me up. I w-wanna feel your cum d-dripping out of me, Goro-”  
  
His lips crashed onto his own in an instant into a somewhat sweet and chaste kiss, juxtaposing the loud slaps and squelches as Goro goes so unimaginably faster that it makes his overstimulated body shudder underneath him. Akira is dying inside as this is not the way he was imagining his first kiss to go about, with the boy he grew to love and grieved the death of in the heart of a mad man’s alternate reality.

But fuck if he isn’t complaining in the slightest. 

One deep thrust sends him over with one final shout of his name, the warm seed bleeding into his insides and comfortably mixing with the rest of his juices. Goro is absolutely shaking as he cums, locked up by Akira’s snug hole as it clenches around him and milking him for all he’s worth. 

Silently he pulls out his softened cock, Akira whimpering as he feels the cum slowly trickle its way out of his gaping hole. His hands are finally free again soon after, his wrists numb from being compressed for a solid hour as he traces the lines of the belt that have indented into his pale skin.  
  
He hears a quick zip and metal being locked back into place, slowly bringing his shaky legs up to stand up and face an already put together Crow, as if he didn’t just fuck his brains out just moments ago.  
  
“That was great and all but...” Akira grumbles as he slowly pulls up his pants, looking at the pile of his shredded vest and coat on the floor next to his dagger and mask. “How exactly will I be able to continue like this?”  
  
The nonchalant shrug he gives him boils a familiar fury under his skin but he doesn’t show it, the mask hides his eyes way too well that he can’t read him in this state, “I don’t know. If cognition can make you wet, I assume it can also fix your clothes if you think hard enough.”  
  
“I’m gonna recon ahead while you… fix yourself,” Goro gestures towards the auditorium where they were supposed to go before everything went down. “Try not to be too hasty. We don’t need any more distractions while Yoshizawa is still with Maruki, right?”  
  
He leaves as quickly as he's done before Akira could even utter a word, the soft thud of a door being closed is the only answer he gets as he’s left alone with his thoughts. __  
  
Goro sinks to the bottom of the floor on the other side of the door, his head between his hands as he shrivels up under the absolute trainwreck he’s put himself through. The guilt of his actions sit heavy on his shoulders, another careless mistake made by him added to the ever growing pile of sins he has yet to repent for. He can only hope Akira just forgets this whole ordeal, that he treats it as nothing more than just something else he can use to finally justify his hatred for him.

_ “It’s fine, don’t think about it anymore,”  _ He reassures himself, letting himself be weak for just a few mere moments before he needed to be the vicious Crow yet again.  _ “You’ll be gone soon enough anyways. This means nothing.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me!  
>   
> I'm embarrassed as hell right now, this is technically the first _proper_ nsfw fic i've written so please don't judge it too harshly > <;;  
>   
> I'm also in a class right now editing and adding this summary so you can imagine the kind of vibes that are going on around me as i just write akeshu rage ailment fucking when im supposed to be doing business work  
>   
> As always, I hope you all enjoy and you can see me be a degenerate on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean)  
> 


End file.
